Pulse-echo acoustic ranging systems, also known as time-of-flight ranging systems, are commonly used in level measurement applications. Pulse-echo acoustic ranging systems determine the distance to a target or reflector (i.e. reflective surface) by measuring how long after transmission of a burst of energy pulses the echo or reflected pulses are received. Such systems typically use ultrasonic pulses or pulse radar signals.
Pulse-echo acoustic ranging systems generally include a transducer, an analog receiver circuit and a signal processor. The transducer serves the dual role of transmitting and receiving the energy pulses. The analog receiver comprises a buffer/amplifier stage, an attenuator stage, a bandpass filter stage, a logarithmic amplifier and non-linear converter stage. The analog receiver amplifies, conditions and filters the output (i.e. receive or reflected echo pulse signals) from the transducer and the filtered receive echo pulse signals are then converted into digital signals using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) coupled to an input port on the signal processor. The signal processor executes software functions (e.g. firmware) for generating an echo profile which is then used for detecting and calculating the distance or range of the object based on the transmit times of the transmitted and reflected energy pulses.
Since the transmitted energy pulses are converted into distance measurements, any timing errors arising in the analog receiver of the device result in distance measurement errors which degrade the accuracy of the level measurements. In most cases, errors arise due to temperature changes or temperature effects. Timing errors are a result of temperature drift and drift over time in the operating characteristics of the electronics in the circuitry, for example, analog receiver. It is necessary to re-tune or recalibrate time-of-flight ranging systems not only at installation, but on a periodic basis as well in order to ensure accurate level measurements.
The design and implementation of analog circuitry in time-of-flight ranging or pulse-echo level measurement systems typically involves numerous hardware and circuit components which leads to increased component and product costs, manufacturing and assembly cost, and testing/calibration costs. Such implementations also tend to consume more power.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a novel approach and improvements in the design of pulse-echo or time-of-flight ranging systems.